When a Slytherin Walks on the Fence
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: AU If Vernon taught him anything he taught Harry to find the best so that's what he does. Sitting with one leg on either side of the fence, keeping the coin in the air, is he good or bad? No one knows.
1. Introduction

**Now I know most of these fics start of with a glossing over of how Harry shook Draco's hand and blah blah blah isn't it all wonderful? But I decided to give this little detail more details. An insight into the working mind of to be SlytherinHarry. BTW, this is one of four AUs I'm doing so check out the others.**

This Ron person was beginning to grow on Harry, he'd liked the twins, they seemed quick, but this one wasn't. Either way, Harry knew this person knew about the wizarding world and how it worked. If he was going to survive he was going to need assistance. This Ron seemed to have latched onto Harry's fame, pouring friendship into it in hopes of getting some of the glory.

Harry was about to put on the 'I'm so innocent' face when they were interrupted by a short, dumpy boy named Neville and a girl who looked like she valued herself too highly. Judging by the way she spoke, that's exactly what she did, Harry concluded. She soon left leaving Ron and Harry alone again when a pale boy with two beefy sidekicks showed up. Harry recognised him, the boy from the cloths store.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry replied. He could see that the boy was looking him up and down, he'd obviously been trained to be subtle and smooth but he was still learning. Harry knew how to shadow himself; he simply looked at the blond.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing that Harry had cast a side-long glance at the offish pair, "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron coughed Harry had noticed he was hiding a snigger. Harry didn't find the boy's name funny, he liked it, it stood out, it meant something. Unlike Ronald or even Harry, but at least his name could be elongated to Harold…hm, maybe he'd see about getting that changed.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

Harry had seen many movies of early Briton and learned about it in history, families were important then. Apparently, to wizards, families still were. If names were recognised by traits then obviously different families had different traits and, judging by Ron's shabbiness and Draco's snobbish nature, different family names had different values in the wizarding world.

Draco turned back to Harry, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's.

Harry stood up and looked down at Ron, Ron was a cross between indignant and crushed. "Much appreciated Malfoy," Harry replied shake Draco's hand. The boy's lip curled into a smirk, aiming a gleeful look at Ron. Harry saw this look and grinned, "But don't think that you'll be making all my decisions for me."

Draco Malfoy raised an eyebrow as Harry let go of his hand and sat back down, "We'll talk later Potter," was all he said and left.

Ron looked at him, "What was that all about?"

Harry just smiled. Both sides of the fence, he thought, both sides of the fence.

**I know it's short but its a prologue...it's only meant to be introductory. Anyway, interview to find out what happens after Harry is sorted into Slytherin.**


	2. Let's see you top that

**Title: When a Slytherin Walks on the Fence**

**Summary: **AU If Vernon taught him anything he taught Harry to find the best so that's what he does. Sitting with one leg on either side of the fence, keeping the coin in the air, is he good or bad? No one knows.

**Rating: K**

**Status: 2 chapter written, 2 chapter posted**

**Review count: 10**

R-E-B-E-C: Thank you for including me in your C2

DMHPluv: I'm glad you like it

Heroine of the Valley: Well I hope you continue to like this chapter

Yin.Yang.Sisters:D

Exiled Rain: I'm glad to have made you happy

momocolady: Thanks

darkbloodwolfe: I'm glad you think so

cocopops: Hope that like continues on

HarrySlytherinson: Soon, no, update, yes

Heavens Sin: Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for prologue shortness

**Pairings??? **

**Notes: Well, I imagined this scene where Harry puts Snape in his place and so I had to get there so here is this chapter.**

"Don't tell me you trust him," Ron said looking at Harry fiercely.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you're going to get riled up about the fact that I decided to shake a boys hand."

Ron glowered at him, Harry raised his other eyebrow.

"But, he'd a Malfoy."

"And you expect me to know the meaning of that?"

"His family is a dark family, they follow You-Know-Who," Ron said furiously.

"Have you ever heard the phrase keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Ron looked confused. "It means that if you keep one foot in the snake pit then you know what they're hissing about. Step out of it completely and hide in the lion's den then you can only guess."

"You two haven't been fighting have you," it was the bushy haired girl, "I heard shouting and some pureblood boy left this compartment not too long ago."

"Were you spying on us then?" Harry said looking pointedly at her.

"No, I just put two and two together that's all," the girl looked offended.

"Then accept my apologise, Miss…?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger, muggle born," she said proudly.

"Really now," Harry turned back to Ron whose face was as red as his hair, "I thought you and I could be friends, but friendship doesn't mean control. If you're going to get so upset about me being friends with other people then I wonder why you want to be my friend. Trying to grab some of the glory that this thing brought me are you?" Harry demanded, his face impassive as he pointed at his forehead.

"I," Ron stammered and looked down.

"Excuse me, but you're not Harry Potter are you?" Hermione asked looking at him in awe.

"Yes, I am and it means nothing to me. I've been ignorant of the wizarding world, until now so don't think I can get you anywhere," Harry said to her coldly.

"No need to be tetchy, if you're mad at him," she pointed at Ron, "then don't take it out on me. I was only interested because your in Modern Magical History, Great Wizarding Events of the 20th Century and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts," she said eyeing him.

"Am I now, I hope we're not studying any of those books. I think I'd feel rather embarrassed if I had to write a paper on myself, wouldn't you say Ron?"

Ron looked up, "You're still talking to me?"

"What, you think some high and mighty pureblood turning up with two goons for sidekicks and offering to be my friends because I'm famous and his name means something that I'm going to turn my back on you? Honestly, what kind of a person do you think I am?"

Ron went red again and mumbled an apology.

Harry laughed, "I can see it now, 'I want a thousand word essay on the history of Harry Potter', well, let's see, I was cooking bacon and eggs at the age of seven. I learnt how to use a washing machine at eight. I visited a zoo for the first time because the lady that normally looked after me had tripped over one of her many cats."

Hermione laughed and Ron gave a half-hearted snort.

A jolt from the train made Hermione look up, "You two had better get changed, I've spoken to the driver and he says we'll be there soon."

Harry turned around and grabbed his robe out of his trunk, when he looked up Hermione was still there. "You might want to leave."

"Oh," she blushed, "yes, of course, um, bye."

"Grows on you that one," Ron said, Harry grinned.

---

Ron got off the train behind Harry and found himself alone. The crowd had swept Harry along so he was lost to Ron.

"First years over here, first years?"

The red head headed towards the large man calling out with the lantern.

---

"Hello Potter," Harry turned as a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Surely Draco there's no need for such formalities, you almost sound hostile," Harry's tone was light and amused.

"Alright then _Harry_ I'll play your game. So tell me, what were you doing associating with someone of Weasley's calibre?"

"Excuse me?" Harry said an eyebrow raised, an amused smirk still playing on his features.

"Red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford. The Weasley's are a family of blood traitors, not a gallon to their name and common as muck," Draco explained, smirking.

"Is that why you look at him with distain?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You mean you don't see it?"

"Oh I can see you're point of view. I'm just confused as to your view of me. Tell me Draco Malfoy, you are a wizard, a pureblood wizard, correct?" Draco nodded, "therefore you know that both my parents are dead and you are aware that I am not of pureblood origin?" Draco nodded again.

"So you'll associate with me, when I am half blooded and yet you won't associate with another pureblood wizard whose family associates themselves with muggles?"

"But they're mudbloods, they don't belong in wizarding society," Draco sneered.

"And I'm a half blood yet you'll accept me, why?"

"But you."

"No buts Draco, if you based your dislike on Ron's personality then fine, I can accept that, but if you'll only judge by blood and what other people tell you to think then I'm sorry. But this won't work. Either you grow a back bone and investigate real facts to come to your own conclusions or you walk away now from the only shot you have of associating yourself in a meaningful way with me."

A vein twitched at Draco's temple. What was he to believe, the childhood of teachings his father had given to him, which his grandfather had given to his father, or this boy, this arrogant half blood that had somehow brought down the darkest wizard in history?

"Alright Harry, I'll talk to the Weasley boy but I won't make any promises," Draco sniffed.

"I didn't expect you too, now come on, or we might miss something," Harry said grabbing the boy by the elbow and dragging him off towards Hagrid.

---

"Alright, everyone into the boats, four to a boat I'm afraid, hey Harry," Hagrid said once he was sure that all the first years had gathered.

"Harry," Harry turned from where he was just getting into a boat, "I've been looking for you…Malfoy."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just get in the boat Ron," Ron scowled.

"But he's," a look from Harry shushed Ron who climbed in the boat.

Harry looked at the two boys glowering at each other from opposite ends of the boat, "Oh boy," he rolled his eyes. His peripheral vision caught sight of Hermione Granger huddling next to that boy who'd lost his toad.

"Hagrid," Harry called over to the giant who had a boat all to himself.

"Yeh Harry?"

"Are you sure these boats can only take four?"

"They can take five if pressed why?" Hagrid asked.

Harry just grinned, "Hey, Hermione," the bushy haired brunette looked over at him, "Come on," he waved her over.

"But?" she looked from Harry to the frightened boy.

"You heard what Hagrid said, come on," Hermione took the boy's hand and lead him over.

"Move up Ron," Ron begrudgingly moved up still trying to keep as far away from Malfoy as possible.

Harry stood up and helped Hermione and the other boy into the boat.

"You'll fall out if you keep that up," Hermione said to Ron, Ron's ears went pink and Draco sniggered.

"Alrighty then, if that's everyone, forward!" called Hagrid merrily. The boat Harry was in seemed to lag behind slightly but Harry expected that was from the above average amount of weight it was carrying.

"Everyone, this is Neville Longbottom," Hermione said looking at Harry, Ron and Draco.

"Don't tell me you expect me to be friends with this mudblood too?" Draco sneered at Hermione.

"Who said I wanted to be friends with you, you arrogant, pampered prat," Hermione spat. The two proceeded to glare fiercely at each other. Ron was grinning at Hermione.

"You know, I once heard this saying that the more two people seem the hate each other, it's a sign of how much they really like each other," Harry said innocently.

Draco and Hermione went pink and turned away from each other.

"Anyway, while we're on the subject of introductions, Draco this is Ron, Ron this is Draco. From your reactions on the train I assume the pair of you have never met, as such how about you have a little talk and see if you like the same things. If you honestly don't like each other based on personality and interests then you can spend the rest of this boat ride exchanging insults. Hell, push each other into the lake for all I care but honestly, you're pride is creating an atmosphere that I for one don't like."

Draco and Ron looked each other up and down, glared at Harry then looked at each other.

"I like money," Draco said stiffly.

"I like Quidditch," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"I was almost picked to play in the junior Quidditch Leagues," Draco sneered.

"My brother's always pick me to be their Keeper," Ron said glaring.

"I dislike poverty," Draco spat.

"I dislike you," Ron hissed.

"Are you happy now?" they both demanded of Harry at the same time.

"I don't think a million years would make a friendship between those two happen," Hermione said quietly.

"Shut up you mudblood," Draco sneered.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Ron said hotly.

"Oh and why shouldn't I, she's just a filthy little mudblood," Draco sneered at Ron.

There was a splash. Draco had fallen into the water from the force of Hermione's slap. Unfortunately, her dive forwards had made the boat rock, Neville had panicked and flung himself against the side. Ron had stood up to get a better look at the drowning Draco and so, over went the boat. Harry yelped as he found himself plunged into ice water, weighed down by his robes.

"Harry, you alright?" Hagrid called back as the boats all came to a stop some way in front of them.

"I'm fine," Harry spluttered as he pulled himself onto the boat, helping Neville out of the water as Ron also climbed up.

"Wait, where's Hermione?" Ron gasped suddenly, shivering from cold and looking around.

There was spluttering and another splash as two people resurfaced, Hermione was treading water with one arm while holding Draco up with the other.

"And this is where he learns that pureblood does not help him float," she said rather proudly as she swam over to the boat. Harry and Neville helped lift a spluttering Draco out of the water as Ron gave Hermione a hand up.

"Well you did need a cooling off," Harry said to Draco as he laughed.

**I like the boat scene. I like an intelligent Draco and I think some Hermy-Draky communication would be good for them both, no?**

**SUGGEST WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN NEXT!**

**I liked the boat scene :D**

**REVIEW**


	3. At the drop of a hat

**Title: When a Slytherin Walks on the Fence**

**Summary: **AU If Vernon taught him anything he taught Harry to find the best so that's what he does. Sitting with one leg on either side of the fence, keeping the coin in the air, is he good or bad? No one knows.

**Rating: K**

**Status: 3 chapters written, 3 chapters posted**

**Review count: 25 (Yay 15 reviews :D)**

Heroine of the Valley - Sorry about the typos don't have time to update and check it and don't like hanging around for a beta.

wover03 - Glad you enjoyed that bit, I enjoyed writing it

falseproffitt - I shall try to :D

lady sakura cosmos - Short and sweet, thank you

Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix - Add more yes, soon probably not

Silver Tears 11 - Slash, het, no pairings at all just a plot...whose to say. I'm making this up on the spot

-w- easy enough - Danke

Draeconin - Who says every story needs a pairing? Oh and when I find time between my A-levels and my life to write updates and check them I'll let you know. And also, when I feel the need to send my work of to someone who might as well steal it I'll tell you. I don't care when you like sentences ended or where you like to put your commas, I'm writing for the plot not the grammar.

amanda burke - Tralalala

OrionLuckyStar - Maybe they shall, maybe they will turn each other's eyes into daisies, who can possibly say

Ookami Kage - So did I

fifespice - No, I don't suppose Lucius will

HarrySlytherinson - Maybe

Karma Avery - Yay

**Pairings: Het or Yaoi, suggestions, preferences are welcome, no flames if you don't like something please, learn some decorum.**

**Notes: The end of this chapter is a little here and there, wasn't sure what to do with it...**

When they finally managed to get to the castle Draco was still shivering, wrapped in Hagrid's coat, the skinny blonde was almost lost. Harry looked up at the woman in emerald green robes with her hair tied tightly back in a bun. She was a no nonsense sort of woman and so Harry concluded to do well in whatever she taught if she taught, as such he stood to put himself in her good graces for further use.

"How do you reckon we get sorted?" Hermione asked turning to look at the four boys after inspecting the room 'Professor McGonagall' had lead them to.

Ron answered, "The twins said something about wrestling a troll."

"On our first day? But even the smallest of trolls is at least twice our size and with no magic. They couldn't possibly expect that, or maybe it's to test your initiative. But that's a Slytherin trait and there are four houses. Maybe it's a series of tests," Hermione babbled. She gave a shriek mid-rant and pointed towards the ceiling.

Upon hearing the sound everyone turned to look at her, followed her hand and looked up to see ghosts gliding out of the walls.

"The house ghosts," Neville mumbled.

"The what?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I know them," Ron said, "The bloody baron, he's the Slytherin ghosts, the fat friar; Hufflepuff and that must be Nearly Headless Nick!"

"Nearly headless?" Harry asked.

"Something about a blunt axe," Ron shrugged, the ghosts were leaving now.

"I wonder what house I'll be in," Harry wondered aloud.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor," Ron said.

"Rash muggle-loving blood traitors," Draco mumbled before sneezing violently.

"Better than dark lord ass kissing death eaters from Slytherin!" Ron sneered back.

Draco, pink in the nose and puffy eyed though he was gave his best shot at a glare, "At least my father has enough money to support my family."

"Alright Malfoy," Ron growled rolling up his sleeves, "now it's personally," Ron prepared to charge.

"No, you'll get in trouble," Hermione shrieked but Ron was already moving towards a dear-in-the-headlights Draco.

Harry stuck his foot out.

Ron didn't see, tripped and went flying landing sprawled at Draco's feet causing the blonde to laugh. Ron was redder than his hair if that was possible.

"Good one Potter," Draco laughed.

Harry walked up to Draco and hit him over the head.

"What was that for?" Draco demanded.

"For being a prat. If the pair of you can't make useful comments then don't bother speaking. You're just wasting oxygen," with that Harry moved over to where Hermione was standing almost protectively in front of Neville. "So, your parents are dentists?"

"Yes, that's right," she said after recovering from minor shock. Ron and Draco were having a glaring match.

"Do they own there own practice?" Harry asked.

"Yes actually and we're the best in our area, I would do so far as to say we're rich but we're well enough of. You wouldn't know it from the way my parents act though," Hermione said modestly.

"Is that so, I always thought it wasn't a very well paying profession."

"Oh no, my parents own a private practice so as such people don't have to wait in the long line ups caused by the NHS," Hermione explained.

"I'm surprised they don't have the same problem here in the wizarding world," Harry said absentmindedly.

"Oh they did, until the Ministry passed the 'Artificial Healer' allowance in 1956 allowing for surgical operations to be undertaken by magic without assistance. Using instruments charmed to perform things exactly and adapt to each different patient respectively. This meant that more healers were available to deal with more serious magical injuries brought on by the war with Grindelwald." Hermione rattled all this off in such a nonchalant way that it seemed like everyone should know this.

Harry had always been good at reading something and applying it practically but never at memorising a lot of information and being able to spew it out whenever he pleased. It seemed this Hermione Granger was more than she was letting on and Harry was willing to stake the fingers of his left hand that she would be a valuable ally in times to come. He wasn't stupid he'd done a little bit of…extra reading. He knew that he was famous and why and something was nagging at him, telling him that no baby of less than a year could have defeated a wizard that had plagued the wizarding world for nearly a decade and killed those with more than five times his magical calibre at the time.

But there was no time to think on that now, Professor McGonagall had come back through the second door of the room and was beckoning them through. What he saw, made his jaw drop, there wasn't a ceiling, the walls simply faded upwards into the night sky and if he looked closely he could see the beams criss-crossing behind the twinkling stars. "Amazing," Ron breathed.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," Hermione said calmly but Harry could still tell she too was in awe, "I read in Hogwarts a History."

"What else have you read?" Harry asked grinning, Hermione simply grinned back as they moved to the front of the hall and a hat was placed on a four legged stool in front of them.

They looked at it and someone remarked offhandedly, "Do we have to get a rabbit out of it?"

Some of the students sat at the tables laughed and there was a light bitter from the staff table before suddenly, the seam of the hat opened wide and it began to sing.

Once the hat had finished it's song the whole school burst into applause, "I hear it sings something different every year," Neville mumbled to Harry.

"Is that so, so where did you learn that?" Harry whispered back.

"My Gran."

A moment later Ron gave a sigh of relief, "So we just have to try on the hat."

"What did you think Weasley, that we'd be wrestling a werewolf?" Draco sneered.

"Didn't I here you saying something about magical tests back in that room Draco?" Harry asked nonchalantly, looking at the blonde innocently. Draco's ears went pink but he did not answer, Ron gave a weak smile at Harry and then their names were being called.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall explained conjuring a register.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bones, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"Slytherin!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione ran, her eagerness all too plain as she jammed the hat on her head and gripped the sides of the stool so tight her knuckles went white. She was biting her lip and crossing and uncrossing her ankles. The hat took a few moments to decide this time.

"Ravenclaw!"

Harry looked at Ron, for the redhead's dislike of Hermione's bossy nature he did seem a little disappointed that she wasn't in Gryffindor.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"Gryffindor!"

Neville was making his way past Harry went Harry grabbed his sleeve and said quietly, "Neville, other people need that hat yet."

Neville went red from his ears to his toes as he realised the sniggering was directed him. He jogged back to the stool, thrust the hat into the hands of "MacDougal, Morag!" and then made a dash for the Gryffindor table, he sat apart from the rest of the Gryffindors, still obviously embarrassed.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!"

Harry didn't even have time to blink.

"Knew that smarmy git would end up in there, what with his father and family," Ron sneered huffily as other names came, "Moon,"… "Nott,"… "Parkinson,"… "Patil,"… "Patil,"… "Perks, Sally-Anne!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry paused for a moment to look around him, whispers were flying all around the hall, 'Potter, did she say?', 'The Harry Potter?'. "Wish me luck," Harry said amiably and Ron gave him a thumbs up as Harry moved between the lines of separated first years who had all turned to look at him.

Harry looked at Professor McGonagall and then at the staff table, he waved at Hagrid and raised an eyebrow at the dark haired and dark eyed man who was glaring at him. Then he turned, sat down on the stool and slipped the hat over his head.

"Well now, aren't you the interesting little mind. Plenty of courage I see and a thirsting need to prove yourself, loyal yes and not a bad mind either, now where to put you. There is nowhere that your fame won't hold some sway, may it be good or bad, Mr Potter. Hufflepuff I fear would bore you and Ravenclaw stretch your mind but not fill your ambition. You wish to know of our culture and you don't want to be smothered…Slytherin could help you to be great. But then Gryffindor will push your potential."

The voice inside Harry's head was amused yet intrigued and Harry found himself warming to this fragment of memories locked inside a hat.

"Slytherin!"

After every other sorting there had been at least a smattering of applause, even Slytherin had welcomed his new Slytherins with clawed hands but for Harry there was nothing. Those of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor looked betrayed, Slytherin looked shocked, horrified, disgusted, insulted, whatever you wanted to call it.

Harry looked at Hermione, she was watching him her expression unreadable, Neville was staring at him, eyes wide and jaw on the table. Harry turned his green eyes to Ron, surely him…Ron was glaring furiously, a burning fire in his blue eyes.

"Ron," Harry said as he walked towards the read head.

"Stay away from me you Slytherin!" Ron said.

"Boys," McGonagall started but didn't get to finish…

"This will only take a minute professor," Harry said politely, he turned back to Ron. "Are you telling me you don't want to be my friend anymore?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

"So you didn't like me on the train then?" Harry asked.

"I just didn't see you right," Ron replied.

Harry sighed heavily, "Take off the rose tinted glasses Ron this is the real world, you can't divide everyone into stereotypes. Are you honestly going to tell me that even though you made friends with me on the train now that some hat says I should be in Slytherin that you won't be my friend anymore."

"You're nothing but a snake," Ron hissed.

"And why is that Ron?"

"Because you're in Slytherin," Ron replied. The entire hall was watching and listening at this point.

"Oh, is that it," Harry said, anger creeping into his eerily calm voice, "So are you going to call Hermione a nerd because she's in Ravenclaw? Isn't the stereotype of Gryffindor bold and brave. Look at Neville, he's not the bravest of people and he'd in Gryffindor doesn't that tell you anything?"

"Like what?" Ron sneered.

"That you're dense for one thing," Harry said, "if you can disregard the stereotypes for Hermione and Neville then don't I deserve the same courtesy. If I had listened to Draco and treated you like a poor pathetic blood traitor then that would have been wrong and what kind of a person would that have made me. If you really think then you can be my friend one minute and not at the drop of a… at the drop of a hat, then you're just as conniving and two faced as any, as any Slytherin!"

Ron looked deeply hurt.

"Face it Ron, you're wrong about me and if I have to prove it to be your friend then I will. Because that's what friends do Ron, they stick by each, will you do the same?"

With that Harry and went and sat next to Draco who looked at him with a smirk, "You do realise you signed a death warrant pulling that stunt?"

"Oh yes, I'll be garrotted in my sleep, right now Draco I'm not in the mood to deal with your high and mighty attitude that you haven't earned, just assumed and all it does is make you seem like a pompous windbag," Harry fumed, crossing his arms and slouching against the back of his chair.

He didn't look at Ron, maybe if he had he would have seen the anger fade to shame in his eyes.

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Ron!"

Ron trudged up to the hat, his face red with embarrassment, "He could have been in Gryffindor you know, but cunning and ambition have there strong points at times. Perhaps you'll be able to balance him out, I know exactly where to put you…"

"Gryffindor!"

Ron went over to sit next to Neville but didn't speak to him, nor his brothers who congratulated him but, seeing as he wasn't in the mood to talk, left him to eat, deciding to embarrass him tomorrow.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"Slytherin!"

And that was it, the students were sorted and after a few brief words from the headmaster, 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!', food appeared on the tables and everyone tucked in.

After everyone was full and all the dishes had vanished away, there was a final stirring rendition of the school song carried on, by whom Harry recognised to be the Weasley twins, to a funeral march, before they were all directed by prefects to their common rooms. But Harry had noticed something else to, besides Hagrid who had taken him to Diagon alley and Dumbledore whom he'd seen on the back of a chocolate frog card and the dark man that had glared at him, there was another face that had jumped out at him.

Next to the dark man, quivering and frail looking was a man in a purple turban. A man whom he had seen before…in Diagon Alley when he and Hagrid had gone to get his school things; he'd shaken hands with him. What a coincidence Harry thought.

He and Draco walked side by side, Crabbe and Goyle behind them, "You're going to have to work hard you know, they aren't going to like you being here, for all your fame."

"Under normal circumstances I'd say your green horns aren't very becoming but thank you for your advice," Harry replied calmly.

They were shown through the dungeons, through the green and silver, fire lit common room, down another flight of stairs and into a candle lit, circular room, with six beds in it. "This'll be your room," the prefect told them, "and Potter, try not to touch anything," he sneered and left.

Harry looked around him, there was Draco on his right, Crabbe and Goyle flanking them, a dark skinned boy and a brunette.

"Well, this is tense," Harry murmured, "I'm Harry Potter," he said and held out his hand. The other two boys gave him a look that plainly said 'we know, but we really don't care.' "You're Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, am I right?" the other two didn't answer.

"Look, whether you like it or not I'm in your house and whether you like it or not, I'm friends with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. No silent treatment will change that. Now, this can either be a smooth possibly profitable year if you two are prepared to…meet half way or we can make this difficult. Either way I'm tire and I'm going to bed."

With that said, Harry moved over to the bed with his trunk on it and opened it. Pulling out his pyjamas he was relieved to see the other five occupants of his dorm doing the same. He got changed, moved his trunk to under his bed and climbed it. As he shut the blinds, he was well aware that all five pairs of eyes were trained on him.

**5 reviews or more before the next update sil vous plait (sp?)**


	4. Decension in the ranks

**Title: When a Slytherin Walks on the Fence**

**Summary: **AU If Vernon taught him anything he taught Harry to find the best so that's what he does. Sitting with one leg on either side of the fence, keeping the coin in the air, is he good or bad? No one knows.

**Rating: K**

**Status: 4 chapters written, 4 chapters posted**

**Review count: 36 (11...:D That's more than twice what I asked for, thanks guys)**

Eternal Cosmos - feints OH MY GOD, YOU READ MY WORK bows Thank-you x 100000000000000000000000000000000

Heroine of the Valley - Writers block...not really, lack of time...major issue

vis pour hp - Oui

fifespice - I am human afterall

berkum - Bit different but that'll come up later

Discombobulatedperson- Merci beaucoup, I wish something had happened with the boats too, such an opportunity. As for Yaoi, gunna have to see, there only 11 now so they're not there yet. Maybe in their later years :D

The Lady Reaper of the Shadows - Wait no more

PhoenixxStarr - Yes but time travel is currently being exploited and Harry is slightly mature for his age in the books given his circumstances...I'm just, building on that.

wover30 - Thank-you

Carie Morey - Well one must have humour

Abby - If you like Drarry you should check out my Fledglings story, as for the year by year thing I was thinking about but I fear I may end up like Lightning on the Wave. With 100 chapters per novel it's hard to catch up if you've just found it and interest peters out towards the end when patience stretches thin. I think I'm looking at doing this year and then the next mixed in with a time skip somewhere. May just do bits and pieces of the books. Anyway, I shall keep it up. :D Or try to at least.

**Pairings: Het or Yaoi, suggestions, preferences are welcome, no flames if you don't like something please, learn some decorum.**

**Notes: I earnt £40 today tralalalalalala**

Harry was first to wake up and the magical residue left on his curtains made him thankful for the safety charms placed upon them…what? It was in Hogwarts a History. He peaked through the curtains, none of them seemed to be awake but Draco's flickering eyelids told him different. "You don't have to try you know, you could go along with them," Harry said quietly.

"I know," Draco replied, his eyes still shut.

"That backbone of yours grown over night?"

"Comment not appreciated."

"But recognised none the less." Harry grinned.

Draco opened one eye lazily and rolled his head to the side so he could look at Harry raising one arm and throwing it over his head. Harry watched him warily. A silence followed after that, Draco had been brought up in a world that recognised power and tradition, Harry knew that and he didn't expect Draco to change over night. He'd probably been brought up in a family where the father was the head of the family, no ifs, no buts, his mother's involvement in his life would probably had been minimal from 5 onwards where Draco would have been groomed by his father to accept the life he was handed. Knowing very little of pureblood traditions made it difficult for Harry to judge what to do when surrounded by them but he guessed Draco was probably betrothed already and knew it.

"I'm going to breakfast," Harry said openly rolling out of bed. He thanked God for reflexes.

Four spells flew at him as he made a dive for the floor, rolling and ended up crouched besides Draco's bed just as another four perfectly fired spells flew over his head.

"Not through my bed!" Draco sat up, his hair dishevelled.

"Small price." Blaise

"No, not small Zabini," Draco sneered, "I will not be disrespected in this manor. If you, _any_ of you," he gave the other four occupants of the room a meaningful look, "want to get through more than a week at Hogwarts you will desists. Walls have eyes and Snape's favouring will not go so far as to protect you all from expulsion!"

"So you're taking his side?" jeered Nott.

"And what would you have to say if I did?" Draco raised one eyebrow and gave Nott an expression that read something like, 'I'm bored of you child'.

Nott opened his mouth but bit his tongue.

Harry, who had peeked over the rim of Draco's bed watched this avidly.

"If you wish to see it through a week of Hogwarts Malfoy," Blaise sneered, "you will maintain your principles and deal with your little," Blaise gave a derisive look at Harry, "_infatuation_."

"Are you threatening me Zabini?" Draco didn't finish that sentence but it was obvious what he would have said if he had 'because if you do, it'll be much worse for you.'

Blaise didn't answer simply took hold of his uniform and waltzed towards the showers. Crabbe and Goyle followed, Nott looked at Harry before he left, "And don't you think you can come in half-blood, we don't want your filth while we're trying to clean." The boy then slammed the door shut, there was a yelp and Harry imagined that Nott had got his finger stuck in the door.

With a snort Harry muttered, "Divine retribution." Pulling on his cloths Harry decided he'd have a shower later, or if he was desperate, he'd go jump in the lake. Harry opened the door to ascend the stairs to the common room when he heard, "Wait!"

Harry turned to see Draco struggling with a pair of trousers, "Wait for me!"

"I didn't figure you'd want to associate with me," Harry said grinning.

"And giver Zabini a chance to Lord over me that I'll bend of over backwards for him, by Salazar Slytherin, I'd rather drop dead," Draco replied as his fly went up and he grabbed his bag. "Ready for the show then?"

Harry shook his head in amusement and together they climbed the stairs and went through the portrait whole before anyone could stop them. The moment they left whispers flew on both sides of the door. In Slytherin everyone was wondering why Draco _Malfoy_, the heir to the Malfoy lineage would associate with the Potter boy and outside people muttered.

'There, look/'

'Where?'

'Next to the skinny boy with the gelled hair?'

'Wearing the glasses?'

'Did you see his face?'

'Did you see his scar?'

If that wasn't bad enough the teachers gave him odd looks, as if they were disappointed he was in Slytherin. What did they expect him to do, run around killing people…actually, that's probably exactly what they thought, now that Harry came to think about it.

Professor Flitwick in charms skipped his name on the register and when Harry brought this up the tiny many gave a squeak and fell of the pile of books he was on. The Ravenclaw's gave him sour looks after that class. All except Hermione but she didn't say anything, imply hurried past with her head down.

Astronomy went well…in class, only, Harry fell asleep when they had to watch the stars at night so his subsequent essay was a bit second handed but other than that…it won't alright.

Transfiguration was interesting the subject itself was fascinating the only drawback was the harrowing looks McGonagall sent his way. Harry guessed she was probably wishing he had been in her house and Harry was secretly wishing he was. He'd probably have less stick from the Slytherins…actually, thinking about that, things probably wouldn't be much different…except that Ron would probably be talking to him and not sitting as far a way as possible sending furtive looks over Seamus Finnegan's head.

Defence Against the Dark Arts, the class everyone had been looking forward most to, was the biggest let down of the century. Quirrel stunk of garlic and insisted on wearing that ridiculous bright purple turban that, in Harry's professional opinion, made him look like a turnip.

Harry's highlight of the weak came in the form of a note from Hagrid that arrived with the morning post on Friday.

'_Dear Harry, _

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of teat with me around three? I want to hear all about four first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. _

_Hagrid_'

Harry stroked Hedwig's feathers as he fished a quill out of his bag.

"You're not actually going to go and meet with that beastly oaf are you?" Draco asked half sneering, half grimacing. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Yes I am," Harry replied simply, not looking at him and instead signing his acceptance note with a flourish, grinning up at Hagrid and giving a little wave.

"But he's, half-giant, he's a half blooded half bread," Draco actually grimaced this time.

"The same one who took me to Diagon Alley when no one else would which equates to at least some merit and I do believe that is the day I first met you," Harry looked at Draco pointedly.

"Your point?"

"Only that, for someone whose going to sit up on his high horse and dismiss someone for what they are, you had no idea who I was and yet you talked to me perfectly civilly, coldly, but civilly," Harry replied leaning his face in one hand, his elbow on the table, and smirking like the Cheshire cat that caught the mouse.

"That isn't the same!"

"Oh but why not, I don't think you'd have talked to me if I'd said I hadn't a clue what you meant when you said 'the other sort', I went and asked Hagrid." Harry's tone was nonchalant but that didn't stop Draco from snorting his pumpkin juice out through his nose.

"You, you what?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Have you been under a rock your whole life?"

"More like a whale," Harry replied moving to stand and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Come on, or we'll be late for potions."

"Hold on, what did you mean?" Draco said, stuffing the last of his toast in his mouth and hurrying to follow.

Harry only grinned.

The walk down the to dungeons was no less cold and unwelcoming as it had been every other time Harry had descended into them this week. His first and last lesson of the day was potions and it was taught by Severus Snape; a great big bat in wizard's clothing, or so went his reputation. Said greasy haired potions master had been giving Harry's evils all weak and had given him the distinct impression that a party would be held in his honour should he drop dead any second.

Surprisingly enough Draco had stuck with him the entire weak, despite the jeering of their dorm-mates. The Slytherins and Harry seemed to have come to a mutual agreement, total and utter silence. Harry wasn't allowed to use the showers or facilities in the Slytherin dungeons and had been about to resort to jumping in the lake every morning until Hermione started speaking to him again.

The other Ravenclaw's weren't being very nice to her for three reasons, one, her bushy hair, two, her buck teeth and three, her association with one Harry James Potter. Harry, naturally, wasn't surprised by this and was in fact, planning on inviting her down to come and meet Hagrid considering Ron wasn't talking to her either and the other Gryffindor boys had taken to calling her 'Rabbit face'.

Harry had been present once when they did that and Ron had made the mistake of joining in. Hermione had been on the verge of tears so Harry had walked up to Ron and said, "Well then, why don't you let her eat you, eh carrot top?"

Harry had then ushered Hermione away while the Gryffindor boys took Ron off to lick his wounds. Draco avoided contact with Harry when Harry chose to speak to Hermione and Harry wasn't happy about it. He'd thought he was set on the train here but getting people in three different houses to see eye to eye was proving more difficult than when they'd just been a bunch of kids going to a new school on an upturned boat.

Harry didn't have any more time to dwell on things because the dungeon door had swung open and while he'd been off in his own mind everyone else had gone in and sat down. "You may enter whenever you feel ready to grace us with your presence Mr Potter," Snape sneered.

Yep, Harry thought, he hates me…question is…why?

**It's gunna be routine 'cause it seems to work. 5 reviews peeps ;-)**


	5. A trip down memory lane

**Title: When a Slytherin Walks on the Fence**

**Summary: **AU If Vernon taught him anything he taught Harry to find the best so that's what he does. Sitting with one leg on either side of the fence, keeping the coin in the air, is he good or bad? No one knows.

**Rating: K**

**Status: 5 1/2 chapters written, 5 chapters posted**

**Review count: 67 (37 reviews in my absence...OMG it's been almost a year?!?!?!?!)**

Heroine of the Valley - I'm in my last year of school and then hopefully it's off to Uni...I hope :D

vis pour hp - I updated again...if a little late

Lady Salazar - Background reading...not so much :D and I will wait till their older for romance but I may end up writing yaoi...or two versions. Nothing for sure yet

Serpent91 - Yay

The Lady Reaper of the Shadows - Yep yep

Eternal Cosmos - Oh merci thank you thank you :D

katz - Long...hm...a year sorry :D

crazysquirl - Questions yes, general reactions? Not so much

Discombobulatedperson - Much older and yaoi is yummy

Barranca - It's not a threat but it is the only way to get through to people sometimes. Honestly, why should I bother posting if nobody tells me what they think? He will be studying hard and he is going to have to find time to shower isn't he :D

bookluver101 - I updated

AnnF - Your comment confused me

Kisei Debiru - Like so in this chapter

Dahlias - As you say it is fan fiction and it would not be a changed Harry or AU if he wasn't a little bit smarter than the average 13 year old.

Aqua Mage - Thanks

rick515 - Maybe

justame - Thanks

Fae Child19 - Her housemates will be putting her under pressure next chapter

kooky-dolphin - Thankies

Jensindenial3516 - Well I updated

bandgsecurtiyaw - You anti-yaoi then? I may write two versions, one het and one yaoi

Tisiphone Nemesis - Thanks

Merrymow - Um...now?

jedielfsorcerer - Thanks I shall try to

d0nquxi0te - I know, it always seems to take like a day or something. I would get a beta but considering the infrequency of my updates they might get annoyed at me :D

aa - Thanks

jk - I can write you dirty

Dishonorable - Well I updated

lady sakura cosmos - Thanks

**Pairings: I may write two version HD and HHr because I don't ship HG.**

**Notes: To be honest you have Mizuni-sama to thank for this update because it was her fantastic Harry Potter fic that got me writing in this section again. I'd moved onto Naruto you see but to be honest, it isn't half as much fun as writing Harry Potter. So enjoy the update and be safe in the knowledge that I am writing the next update as we speak despite it being mid-night here in England...I'm on a role :D**

Snape strode up to the front of the class ahead of Harry who did little than glare at the man's back. Slipping into a seat beside Draco Harry got out some parchment and quills and sat patiently. Snape reached his desk and picked up a quill sneering at Harry, "Late for your first class or are the famous always _fashionably_ _late_?"

Several other Slytherins sniggers but Harry, to his credit, didn't respond however this only seemed to infuriate the potions master more. _Well I'm sure that got everyone's attention_ Harry thought sarcastically trying hard not to show it on his face. He had the feeling that Snape would look for any opportunity to humiliate or rebuke him if he so much as twitched.

"Potter!" Snape snapped and Harry locked his eyes with the potion's master. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry blinked, he'd skim read the textbooks before coming yes but he hadn't memorised every detail. A prickling behind his eyes made Harry frown, there was something not quite right about the itch…it felt foreign. Harry kept his eyes locked with Snape's, maybe it was just him being paranoid but he could swear that the itch had started when Snape's eyes met his.

Focusing on it there was a flash of grey and curious his mind wandered after it, his mind's eye lead him down the grey patch to a large labyrinth. Harry noticed several flashing images in front of him like one big open plan picture book. There was a picture of a dark potion with a blue tint, as dark as the night sky and then words began to form.

What Harry didn't notice was that his eyes had glazed over and the entire class was glancing furtively between Snape and Harry, neither moved a muscle. Snape was glaring at Harry ready to snap at the boy for ignoring him so when he felt a prickle in his mind that warned him there was an intruder. But that wasn't possible, this boy was only a first year, he wouldn't have the experience to get this far into another's mind…would he?

"They make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as The Draught of Living Death," Harry said but his tone lacked life. It was life he was reciting a textbook, no, like he was a living textbook.

Snape reeled back and blinked, that was the definition he had been thinking of, those exact words. Harry seemed to shake himself as he came out of his trance he raised a hand up to his head and scratched it. "Potter," Snape sneered and once again Snape found himself under the scrutiny of a pair of emerald eyes he'd known so well. For a minute it wasn't James Potter he was seeing, it was Lily _Evans_.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape didn't meet Harry's eyes this time, if the boy got the answer right Snape would concede the boy did some reading if he got I wrong then Snape would need to see Dumbledore.

Harry frowned, the grey path was gone as was the itching and there something else too. This time Snape refused to meet his eyes, the connection was obvious, the grey path had something to do with Snape and you needed eye contact. Snape's avoidance of eye contact proved that if Harry could meet someone's eyes who knew the answer then maybe, just maybe he could follow another path.

Harry's eyes darted to his left, Hermione was watching him intently, her hand was up in the air but her mind seemed to be elsewhere. There was no prickly sensation but when Harry focused he noticed a blue ribbon, a pulsing blue ribbon.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons," Harry said quickly turning back to look at Snape.

He saw the man's sneer turn darker still. Snape's lips curled into a sneer, there was little doubt on the matter, the boy was reading minds, no doubt he had read that little know-it-all Granger's mind for that last answer. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry grinned; he'd heard both those names before. A program that Petunia liked to watch…Rosemary and Thyme…what had they called it? A name like a mineral?

"Aconite," Harry said before his mind had registered the word.

"What?" Snape snapped.

"They're the same plant that's also called aconite and it symbolises death I think," Harry said and looked up at Snape who was giving him the fiercest glare he possibly could.

"Thought you'd show off as a know-it-all and not let anyone else answer question Potter? Well that'll be five points for your cheek."

The Slytherins and the Ravenclaws gasped, this was Snape, bias, unfair, domineering, bat-of-the-dungeons Snape and he had just taken points off _his own house_!

"He must really hate you Harry," Draco smirked, "the boy's aren't going to like you for this."

"I wasn't aware I was trying to get them to like me," Harry replied.

"Potter, when I am teaching you will remain silent is that clear?" Harry nodded, "Good now why aren't you all doing as instructed on the board?"

There was a flurry of activity as students pulled out the ingredients needed and some went to the student store cupboard. Harry and Draco each got their cauldrons prepared and began to prepare their ingredients.

It was about half an hour later both Harry and Draco had prepared exactly the same potion and Snape still seemed to think Draco's was better. Harry didn't even bother to respond, if this man was going to be petty he wasn't going to rise to the challenge. What had he done anyway? Or maybe it wasn't him…but who else could it have been? Maybe it was just that he had been put in the man's house which held the potion's master responsible for any mauling of Harry that occurred?

If I throw it just right it should only hit the two of them, they'll be screaming from so much pain they won't know what his them. It's been fun Draco.

Harry's eyes widened, he could have sworn someone had spoken then but no one else seemed to have reaction. A glimmer of movement above him caught his eye as he watched something sail for Draco's cauldron. "Get down," he cried and grabbed Draco around the middle sending both eleven year olds to the floor.

"Wait what!" Draco cried in dismay.

There was a splash, a hiss, a lot of smoke and then screams of agony. Harry and Draco scrambled to their feet to see Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe covered in quickly rising black boils. "What the? Potter what is the meaning of this?"

"I don't know sir," Harry insisted.

"You will remain behind after class, Zabini take these two up to the hospital wing immediately," Snape ordered and the other boy hastened to obey, he scowled darkly. Harry watched him go with wide eyes, there was no way that whoever had sabotaged Draco's potion would have said it out loud…what was going on…was he reading minds? Is that how he got the answers at the beginning of the class.

"The rest of you get on with what you were doing. Draco you will receive a pass grade for what I saw before the incident but you Potter," he pointed down at the much shorter boy," will receive a zero for sabotaging Draco's potion.

Harry scowled and opened his mouth to retaliate but Draco took a firm hold of his arm and shook his head. Harry sighed and turned around, ignoring Snape altogether.

"Bottle you're attempts and place them on my desk, class dismissed."

The class filed out and Harry was left standing alone clutching the strap of his bag, his white knuckles the only sign of his frustration. "Come here Potter."

---Outside---

"What are you doing here mudblood?" Draco sneered at Hermione who, like him, was standing outside the door to the dungeon they'd just been in.

"Oh shut it Malfoy, I want to hear what they're saying," she pressed her ear against the door.

"And here little old me took you for a goody-two shoes mudblood," Draco smirked and Hermione glared at him but did not move away from the door.

"Stop calling me that or the entire school will see an enlarged play-by-play of my memory of a certain trip across a certain lake," Hermione hissed at him trying desperately to define the words in the whispers coming from the other side of the door.

"You wouldn't dare," Draco sneered.

"Oh yes I would."

"I could rip you to shreds and I'm not even talking physically."

"Is that a threat," Hermione grinned, "I'm not afraid of people like you who can't even swim." Draco glared at her fiercely but he didn't reply, Hermione just smiled in amusement at his behaviour.

---Inside---

"You will be serving detention with me for a week starting Monday. Am I clear Mr Potter?" Snape asked. His voice was dark, low and dangerous, not that this deterred Harry but he couldn't help thinking there was something really off about all this. There was a flash of something in Harry's mind's eye…his face? No not his face. The nose was different; those weren't his glasses, more handsome, older…brown eyes?

"Yes Professor," Harry replied keeping his eyes downcast, he didn't know where all these images were coming from but he had a feeling that Hermione might.

"Good, you are dismissed," Harry nodded and turned to leave. Harry strode out of the classroom and was about to make his was to the Slytherin dorms to get his books for his next couple of classes when he noticed two people standing either side of the door glaring at each other.

"Draco? Hermione?" he said looking between both and trying not to laugh at their ridiculous expressions.

"Oh Harry," Hermione snapped out of it first, "Are you okay? I mean Snape wasn't really horrid was he? It wasn't your fault of course, I saw Blaise Zabini throw those porcupine quills."

"Just a weeks worth of detention," Harry shrugged, "There are worse things."

"Detention? A week? But that's not fair, you didn't do anything, he-" Hermione stopped.

Harry, and Draco who had been walking on Harry's other side glowering over his shoulders at Hermione, turned to look at what she was looking at. Ron stood there, backed by Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.

"How's it feel to be among your own kind you traitorous snake," Ron spat at Harry, literally he spat at him.

Harry grimaced, "That is beyond foul," he said wiping his robes and trying not to have any physical contact with the spit.

"He is not traitorous," Hermione snapped at Ron.

"Oh yeh, then tell me bucktooth Granger how pretending to make friends with us on the train here and then going into Slytherin isn't being a traitor," Ron sneered at her, the expression didn't seem to fit right on his face though, to round and childlike.

"Act-" Harry barely got a word in.

"It wasn't his choice, the hat chose to put him in Slytherin because it thought that is where Harry would achieve his full potential. Not every Slytherin has turned out bad, just like not every Ravenclaw turned out a genius and just like NOT EVER GRYFFINDOR HAD ENOUGH CORAGE TO LOOK BEYONG STEREOTYPES!" Hermione was shouting at this point.

"Why are you defending him?" Ron snapped at Hermione turning his furious gaze on her.

"What's the matter Ronald," Hermione shouted back sternly, her hands on her hips, "would you rather I sit back and watch you act so childish?"

"I'm being childish?" Ron demanded poking himself in the chest.

"Yes you are, Harry was nothing but nice to you on the train and you repay him by rejecting him because of his house. Not all Slytherins are bad and ambition, which is supposedly a Slytherin trait, is not a crime."

Many, even Slytherins had stopped to watch the clash of wills between a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw first year, over a Slytherin no less.

"And the only reason that Gryffindor and Slytherin are divided is because of the behaviour of the two founders years and years ago. Its foolish, people should make their own futures and not live on those in the past. You're missing out on a great friend Ron and sometimes you have to take a jump to get the best things in life. Just because all your life and everyone you surround yourself with is telling you to reject Slytherin doesn't mean it should stop you from making the first move."

Ron looked at her and then looked at Harry whose expression was neutral for once.

"I…I," the red head was lost for words.

"You think I'm a great friend?" Harry asked Hermione and whose reddened face turned to look at him with a softened expression.

"Yes Harry, I do," she replied smiling.

He smiled back. Draco hadn't said anything throughout the entire affair but there was something stirring in him, a feeling of respect for someone other than his father and Harry…respect for Granger? No he couldn't be feeling that. But then again, she had some really inspiring stuff…why wasn't she in Gryffindor with a tongue like that? She had the fire that was for sure.

Harry then turned to look at Ron who was still standing there, Seamus and Dean looked lost. Harry walked up to Ron and he could see the other two reaching for their wands. Harry held out his hand, "High, I'm Harry Potter."

"Wha-" Ron looked confused, the flush in his face was receding to his ears, which were still bright red, but he still looked flustered.

"I live with my Uncle and Aunt, I'm eleven years old and I like chocolate frogs," some people sniggered at this but Harry didn't care, he was only interested in Ron.

The confusion began to fall from Ron's face, "Oh," he said a small grin pulling at his lips, he took Harry's hand and shook it firmly, "I'm Ron Weasley," he said.

"Good to meet you," Harry grinned and Ron grinned back," and you two are?"

"I'm Seamus Finnegan," the sandy haired boy reached forward and took Harry's hand, "and that's Dean Thomas," he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the other boy who grunted but didn't look at Harry.

"Right."

---Later---

Classes were over and Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron were all heading down to Hagrid's hut. Draco was at Harry's left shoulder and Hermione at his right. Ron, his ears still a little pink was on Hermione's other side but still a little distant from the other three.

"So how do you know Hagrid Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's the one who told me I was a wizard, just came and picked me up and took me to Diagon Alley, bought me my owl and everything," Harry explained.

"You have an owl," Hermione said in awe, "I wanted to get a pet but my parents thought it might be better if I get used to school first before having to take care of something living."

"You don't seem to be having any problems to me," Harry said reassuringly giving her a little smile. Hermione smiled back but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "So, anyone else got any interesting pets?" Harry asked looking between Ron and Draco.

"I've got a pet rat," Ron volunteered.

"Another hand me down I expect," Draco sneered over Harry's shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes and elbowed the blonde in the ribs, Draco coughed and rubbed his side, "What was that for?" Harry ignored him and Draco proceeded to huff, Hermione giggled. Honestly, the blonde thought, why had he bothered coming? He didn't even like half-breeds, let alone expelled half giants reduced to grounds keeping and rumoured to have a penchant for taking in wild and sometimes illegal beasts. The only reason he'd come was because Ron and Hermione were going and he didn't want them corrupting Harry.

Before coming to Hogwarts Draco had been instructed by his father that should Harry Potter be in his year that he was to try and befriend him so he had. He'd sort the boy out on the train expecting him to be pompous, stuck up and lapping up the fame but no…he was hanging out with a Weasley. But to anyone with any standing in wizarding society the Weasleys weren't to be associated with but there he was bold as brass and then he'd shook Draco's hand. He was playing both sides of the quidditch pitch.

He'd expected Harry to be intimidated if not a little paranoid by the behaviour of his dorm mates but they didn't seem to have had any effect on him at all. Begrudgingly he was beginning to develop a respect for the boy and his willingness to stick by his principles. A trait the raven-haired boy shared with Draco's father, the mudblood was the same. She'd been about to cry when Ron had insulted her, she'd been red in the face and trembling but she'd still stood up for herself. She didn't just let things go on without her and that was something Draco wanted to be able to do.

The Weasley boy had a long way to go before he earned the blonde's respect though, so far he'd been shown to be a proud, bigoted git. Always Slytherin this, Slytherin that, all high and mighty and that 'I am so much better than you because I'm in Gryffindor' attitude was really annoying.

"We're here," Harry said breaking Draco out of his reverie, the blue eyed boy flushed when he realised that Harry's bright green eyes were fixed on him. Harry turned around and headed up the stairs to Hagrid hut and knocked on the door. Suddenly load barking and scrabbling sounds came from inside and Draco winced, why was he here again?

"Back Fang, back!" Hagrid shouted from inside, a few struggled sounds later and the door opened and light flooded onto the four teenagers. "Harry come on in, make yourself at home."

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry replied with a grin as he sidestepped the giant man just then noticing the big black boarhound struggling to get away from Hagrid's grip on his collar. "Oh and I brought friends, that's not a problem is it?"

"Ah no, the more the merrier," Hagrid replied as he gave what seemed like a grin behind his big curly beard, "the more the merrier." His expression faltered when Draco came into view behind Hermione but was stopped from commenting when Hermione gave a little shriek at the site of Fang and stumbled back.

The small brunette fell back into Draco his flushed and stiffened all at the same time. Hermione blushed also and hurriedly apologising, Draco spun on his heal and was about to stride out the door when he found Ron ascending the steps and blocking his path. Caught between the two Draco chose the lesser of two evils and scuttled over to where Harry was sitting and sat down next to him.

Harry looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry. Their expressions broke and they started laughing, Draco only went redder but the laughter was infectious. The tense atmosphere lightened a little when Ron and Hagrid joined in the laughing, Draco sat with his back straight and arms crossed, a pout on his lips.

"Oh come on Draco lighten up," Harry said as he slung an arm around the blonde, "you looked like a penguin, you have to admit it was funny."

Draco just glared at him and Harry only laughed harder. The blonde did give a yelp though when Hagrid released Fang who bounded over to his and started licking his ears. Hermione relaxed a little when she realised that Fang, like Hagrid, wasn't as fierce as he looked.

"Right well, this is Draco Malfoy," Harry said indicating the blonde, "Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"I, Malfoy eh, so you'll be Lucius' son," Hagrid said a little gruffly, Draco nodded stiffly, "I ain't gunna hurt 'ya Malfoy so there's no use in acted like that." Hagrid then turned to Ron, "Another Weasley eh, I spent half me life chasing your twins brother away from the forest. How's your brother Charlie by the way, haven't spoken to him since he left, deals with dragons doesn't he?"

"Yeh." Ron said perking up, "he's in Romania at the moment, mom was real upset when he left but he's doing good out there. Sent us an owl over the summer saying we should come and visit but Dad doesn't think we could get the money for all of us to go out there and mum can't leave Ginny home alone so they're thinking of going out next Christmas."

"Ginny eh," Hagrid said, "sot here's a sister in your long line of boys then?"

"Yeh, she's the youngest, bit like mum was with my uncles."

"Fibeon and Gibeon I remember them, took down at least twelve death eaters each before they were taken out in the war," Hagrid said and Draco coughed.

Harry noticed the tension coming back, "Just how many brother's do you have Ron?"

"Well there's me, Fred and George and Percy here at Hogwarts, Charlie's in Romania and Bill's in Egypt raiding tombs, then there's Ginny. You met her on the platform," Ron replied.

"That's a big family, I've never had any siblings," Hermione said, "it must be so much fun in your house."

"Not really, if Percy's not bugging me about homework then twins are turning my hair blue and mum's always fussing about something," Ron replied.

"I wouldn't call him my brother but I do have a cousin," Harry said, "Not much fun to be around though."

"I have two cousins and they're both younger than me, every time they come over they're always pulling on my hair and tugging me around, I mean it's cute for the first five minutes but then," Hermione trailed off.

"I don't have any cousins," Draco said rather quietly.

"No?" Harry asked turning to him, "I thought wizarding pureblood families were generally quite big."

"The Weasley's maybe," Draco sneered.

"Watch it Malfoy," Ron snarled.

"Stop it you too," Hermione snapped.

"Anyone fancy some rock cake?" Hagrid interjected as he began to take out plates and pour tear into cups for them all. The rock cakes almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them at least, Hermione discretely fed hers to Fang and Draco didn't touch his. Harry and Hermione told Hagrid about their first lessons trying to keep conversation growing so Ron and Draco didn't end up fighting again. The four of them did all laugh though when Hagrid called Filch 'that old git'.

"An' as fer that car, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang some time. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her – Filch puts her up to it," Hagrid explained.

"I heard somewhere that she used to be his fiancé but was transfigured into a cat and got stuck that way and 'cause he's a squib he couldn't turn her back," Ron said.

"I reckon the twins were pulling your leg on that one," Harry commented idly taking a sip of his tea. Ron's ears flushed.

Hermione then recounted Snape's lesson to Hagrid who told Harry not to worry, that Snape liked hardly any of his students. "He likes me," Draco muttered.

"That's because your special Draco and everyone likes you," Harry replied and the blonde frowned at him.

"What's that supposed to mean," he snipped.

"It was a joke," Harry grinned, "lighten up, you've been sat there stiff as a board the entire time and you haven't even touched your rock cake."

"I don't like rock cake," Draco replied.

"Whatever," Harry shrugged, "But anyway, Snape really seemed to hate me."

"Rubbish," Hagrid scoffed, "why should he?"

"I don't know," Harry trailed off thoughtfully and then something struck him, "Hagrid, has there ever been anyone that looks like me who had…who had hazel eyes. My dad maybe?"

Hagrid looked taken a back, "I Harry your dad did have hazel eyes why'd you ask?"

"No reason," Harry said looking thoughtful. A little unnerved it seemed Hagrid turned to Hermione and started asking her about herself while Harry looked idly round the hut. His eyes came to rest on small piece of paper that was lying on the table under the teat cosy. It was a cutting from a newspaper, the Daily Prophet. It was about a break in, at Gringotts no less and on the 31st of July but that was…

"Hagrid!" Harry said, "this Gringotts break in happened on my birthday! It might have been happening while we were there!"

Hagrid didn't meet his eyes at this, only grunted and offered him another rock cake, which Harry politely declined. One sentence of the article rang in his mind, _The vault that was searches had in fact been emptied earlier that same day_. Hagrid had empties a vault and if Harry's vault was anything to go by vaults at Gringotts normally contained more than one small package. What was so important that someone would risk running into a dragon for it? Who was so important that they needed something stolen from Gringotts?

These were questions that kept him occupied all the way back to the castle. Hermione had been chatting with Ron all the way and Draco had been silent at his side but Harry had barely noticed. Thankfully when the two got back to Slytherin the rest of their dorm had already gone to sleep. Pulling the curtains closed Harry settled down to sleep but his dreams were plagued by a cloaked figured stealing a package from a vault guarded by a dragon and high, hissing cackle.

**Wow...so Harry can read minds, sorry people if you don't like that Ron and Draco are still at loggerheads but they have to overcome a lifetime of prejudice and that isn't easy. Hope you enjoyed...I think asking for five reviews is pointless because at this point I'll be amazed if any of my old reviewers come back to this story. I supposed I'd deserve it if they didn't though.**


	6. A dip in the pool

**Title: When a Slytherin Walks on the Fence**

**Summary: **AU If Vernon taught him anything he taught Harry to find the best so that's what he does. Sitting with one leg on either side of the fence, keeping the coin in the air, is he good or bad? No one knows.

**Rating: K**

**Status: 6 chapters written, 6 chapters posted**

**Review count: 76 (From 67 to 76, lol, turnabout is fair play)**

Ban-Chan - Did you like any of my Naruto fics? Lol, not much Draco/Ron rivalry in this chapter but hey and I'm glad you came back :D

Onpwis - I get a flag? I'm touched.

peppymint - I could be really arrogant and say...I know people will review because everyone loves a good Harry is good bad boy story...but I won't. It's just that I hadn't updated in like...a year...so all the people that were following this story had probably moved on or forgotten what already happened.

Aqua Mage - Thanks...I mean lets face it, their eleven, there outlook on the world won't change over night

Pandora of Ithilien - He doesn't know about Tonks as Andromeda was disowned before he was born and '_Aunty Bella_' never had kids as she was locked up in Azkaban. I may bring Tonks in later...no immediate plans though.

Erinamation-limited2-nothing - Thanks...fairly?

Serpent91 - Yay

animeflunky - I'm still not sure how to get from one year to the other...I don't think I could write entire books like the Lighting on the Wave series thing. Honestly that story is too long to be allowed

Barranca - Occlumency...hmm...maybe

**Pairings: I may write two version HD and HHr because I don't ship HG.**

**Notes: Well...hope you enjoyed my little twist on that scene :D**

"Headmaster," Severus acknowledged as he stepped through the door into the office. Lately the potion's master had found himself to be of two separate minds the cause of which had been Harry be-damned-Potter. On the one hand Severus hated the boy for the simple fact that apart from his eyes the boy was the embodiment of his father and it was that face that Severus had spent cultivating a hatred for. The second was malevolent glee that the ever-so-Gryffindor-James Potter's son was in the house he had hated in his Hogwarts days. Of course there was always the matter of the boys eyes, the same shape, the same colour and containing that same emerald fire that had plagued his memories for most of his life.

"Severus my boy, come sit down, lemon drop?" the aged man asked offering the dark man one of the little yellow sweets.

"I don't like sweets headmaster," Severus replied but he did sit down. Despite Severus' carefully constructed occulmency shields within his mind Snape felt the soft prodding that indicated the presence of the headmaster. A fact that Severus had begun to suspect was a natural habit of the other man's that been developed over years of meddling.

"Come now Severus, you can call me Albus here," the elder chided.

"I need to talk to you about the Potter boy Albus, I think he can read minds."

"Oh," Albus paused and laced his fingers together thoughtfully, "and what brought you to this conclusion Severus?"

"During potions yesterday he knew all the answers to my questions."

Albus smiled, "That isn't a crime Severus."

"But you don't understand headmaster, he was in a trance, he gave me test book answers, answers I had in my head. I even tested my theory, I wouldn't meet his eyes for the second question and then he looked at that Granger girl and they were both looking glazed and then he got the answer right again," Severus explained. He wasn't going to let this go, if that brat was going to wonder around probing his mind he wasn't going to let him get away with it, if he was anything like his father…he didn't want to think about it.

"Perhaps he just needed reassurance, you do tend to intimidate children when you try Severus," Albus said with a little chuckle. Severus' frown depended and his ears turned a little red, even now after all he'd been through it was still easy for the old man before him to embarrass him and make him feel like a schoolboy. In all honesty, this was exactly the approach he had expected the headmaster to take, the same leniency with the rules regarding certain individuals as he had shown all those years ago. Despite having nearly sent Severus to his death or serious bodily on more than one occasion the Marauders had remained blissfully above confines of school rules.

"No, later in the lesson he dragged Draco Malfoy under their potion's desk just before a handful of porcupine quills went into it, like he knew they were coming," Severus explained. This time Albus' expression did change and take on a more serious tone.

"I see," Albus leaned back in his chair and heaved a sigh, "I don't think we should take immediate action."

"But sir, if this boy goes unchecked who knows what he'll do," Severus protested.

"Severus, you forget, Harry is not his father and you are not a young schoolboy anymore." Albus' tone was still cheerful but there was a warning there, a warning that had already been issued to Severus before the year even started but still. The boy was a carbon copy of his father…except for his eyes he had her eyes.

"I understand headmaster," Severus said stiffly and stood to leave. His temper had flared and was raging inside his head but ever the Slytherin, he wouldn't let it show. The fiery anger melting into a liquid pool in his mind he resolved that if the headmaster would not take action against the boy, he, Severus, would. Best to nip any rule breaking in the bud.

"Severus," Albus said kindly and almost sadly, "I'm sorry."

Severus did not reply, he simply turned to the door and left the old headmaster to his duties.

---Slytherin Common Room---

Up, showered and dressed and bright and eager Harry found himself accompanied by a not so exuberant Draco. Obviously not a morning person the blonde had rolled out of bed that morning and given Harry a distinctly sour look before insisting on taking a full hour to make himself presentable before he even thought about leaving the dormitory. Of course that meant that Harry was forbidden from leaving as well for the volatile blonde was as possessive as he was grumpy when woken before suitable hours it seemed.

This of course had ruined Harry's up and out strategy and once again had had to duck behind a bed to avoid a barrage of what he suspected had been rather nasty curses. The bed had in fact been Theodore Nott's and taken most of the beating for Harry, the other victim had been the wall, which suffered much less than the bed. Ripped and stained with a nasty looking orange goo Harry and Draco had made there escape when an argument had flared between Theodore and Blaise.

Now in the common room Harry bore witness to another of Draco's mood swings when the blonde noticed the notice pinned to the notice board.

"Flying lessons," Harry read.

"Not that I need them of course," Draco bragged, his grey eyes alight with excitement that Harry had never seen in the boy, "I've been flying since I was three."

"Weren't you almost picked to play in the junior Quittich championships?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's _Quidditch_ Harry, honestly, what do you muggles play if it's not Quidditch?" Draco drawled looking rather exasperated at the raven-haired boy.

"Football, rugby, tennis, boxing?" the green-eyed boy offered resulting in a rather insulting look from Draco. If the blonde had been taller than Harry the scarred boy would say Draco was looking down his nose at him. Right now the expression consisted of tight lips, raised eyebrows and half-lidded eyes. If he was being honest Harry thought Draco looked half-asleep and laughed.

His pride hurt and his ego deflated Draco had sulked all the way to breakfast, arms crossed and bottom lip pushed into a pout, if Harry didn't know better he'd think Draco was a girl. Arriving in the Great Hall they found that they were not the first ones to arrive. Most of the older students were already there and as Harry quickly noticed so were some of the younger Ravenclaw students. All of who seemed to be giving a certain brunette a rather hard time via isolation and rather horrid looks.

No stranger to bullying Harry recognised the signs immediately and began walking over. "Harry what are you doing?" Draco asked with a scowl. So far through their Hogwarts experience the two had sat at the Slytherin table where the Slytherins were too afraid of Draco's father's influence to give them any trouble but such open defiance of tradition by Harry wouldn't be so easy to prevent.

"Going to sit with Hermione," Harry said with a shrug as though this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Harry," Draco drawled, "you're in Slytherin, there are house tables for a reason, you sit at your house table."

"But all the other houses sit at each other's tables all the time," Harry replied. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what Draco was getting at and to be honest he wasn't all too sure if his intended action was too bold but he wasn't going to live his life being dictated to by other people just because they _thought_ they were better than him. Not that Harry thought himself higher than them; they just had yet to prove they were any better.

"Harry, you're in _Slytherin_," Draco hissed, the blonde was getting irritated with Harry, was he being deliberately stupid? Every morning that Harry didn't get out of the dorm before the rest woke up he found himself victim to a volley of spells, it would be stupid to arise their anger further. Plus if Harry were to openly sit at the Ravenclaw table it would attract the attention of the rest of Slytherin house and although Draco could hide behind his father Harry could not and Draco was too intrigued by the other boy to give him up yet.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine," Harry conceded and went to sit with Draco at the Slytherin table. He didn't stop glancing at Hermione though, her eyes were wet and he could tell she was holding back tears; eventually she stood up and strode out of the hall too stiffly. Sensing that several sets of eyes were on him Harry remained where he was, he'd find her later.

Harry's train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of the post. Apart from Hagrid's note Harry hadn't had any mail and Hedwig certainly wasn't happy with him. Draco on the other hand received something every day, little parcels of sweets from his mother. Harry was only vaguely aware of Draco's boasting about the wizarding sweets when something far more interesting caught his attention.

The boy who had lost his toad on the train and shared a boat ride with Draco, Hermione, Ron and he was just received a rather odd looking orb that had clouded over to a nasty red colour. Flushed the boy seemed to get very nervous very quickly, especially when Blaise Zabini snatched the orb right out of the boy's hands.

Ron had jumped to his feet, his ears going red and looking very angry. Seamus and Dean had also stood up but before Harry could go over to find out what had gone wrong Professor McGonagall, who seemed to have a sensor in head telling her when trouble was near, arrived on the scene.

"Draco," Harry nudged the blonde boy who had abandoned his breakfast in favour of stuffing his face with sweets, "what's that Nev-whatever-his-name-is got?"

Draco looked over as Blaise was forced to hand back the orb to Neville, which, on contact with the Gryffindor boy, turned a cloudy red. "A remembrall," Draco said nonchalantly and went back to eating his sweets.

Harry groaned, honestly the blonde could be so unhelpful sometimes, "A what?"

"A remembrall," Draco said again and at Harry's semi-annoyed expression went on, "it tells if you if you've forgotten something. Normally just an orb it clouds over and goes red if you've forgotten something."

"How?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged.

The day came and went and after lunch Harry, Draco and the rest of Slytherin house found themselves walking outside the castle to meet the Gryffindors for their first flying lesson. The day was chilly and a grey, a particularly dark cloud had decided it liked being over the first years and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that it couldn't wait for them to start flying before letting loose on them all.

The Gryffindors were already there and he could see the Neville boy standing a little apart from the group and casting the 20 or so brooms that were laid out in two rows rather furtive glances. Harry blinked down at the brooms, how were they supposed to be comfortable? Sitting on a stick of wood was not something Harry imagined any boy enjoying.

"Harry," Ron waved him over, frowning slightly when Draco followed behind. The blonde gave equally menacingly looks to the group of Gryffindors. "We were just talking about Quidditch."

"Yeh," Seamus drawled in his Irish accent, "been playing locally for years," he bragged.

"I nearly flew into one of those muggle hand gliders on Charlie's old broom," Ron said. "I've played Keeper for my brother's at home too."

"My Gran's never let me on a broom let alone play Quidditch," Neville said rather dejectedly.

"I'd be playing professionally but mother was too worried about it interfering with my education," Draco bragged.

"This lot have lost me," Harry said to Dean with a shrug.

The Gryffindor boy, who had been eyeing Harry rather warily seemed to lighten up slightly when he realised he wasn't the only one out of the loop. Muggle born and raised Dean too was a stranger to surprisingly illustrious sport that was Quidditch. "More of a football fan myself," Dean replied.

"We used to play that during games at my old school, you play?" Harry asked Dean. The Gryffindor shrugged but Harry could feel the confidence radiating of the boy, not only was Dean a fan but probably a fierce competitor and Harry couldn't resist a challenge. "How about a little one on one some time?"

"Deal," Dean grinned and shook Harry's hand.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked looking a little hurt that Harry was leaving him out. Dean and Harry looked at each other and grinned but didn't have time to reply properly. A woman with short grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawked appeared, her name was Madam Hooch she announced to them and she was to be their flying instructor.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

A little cold but definitely excited the majority of the first years gathered rushed to whatever they thought was the best looking broom. Harry found himself looking down at a splintering, slightly battered looking broom but, he thought, beggars can't be choosers.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say UP!"

"UP!" everyone shouted with varying degrees of success. Harry's broom had jumped into his hand whereas those of Hermione and Neville hadn't even moved. Perhaps, like the remembrall, brooms could feel what you feel.

After a demonstration on the proper way to mount one's broom that Harry found very amusing and everyone had managed to get there brooms to hover Madame Hooch continued, "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle-"

The words had barely left her mouth when a boy who appeared to be a sixth year Hufflepuff ran over to say there had been an accident on the quidditch pitch. Flustered and annoyed she had commanded that the first years do absolutely nothing until she returned or they'd be expelled before they could say Quidditch. Alone and shocked by the threat most of those present dismounted and formed little groups.

"Hey look what I found," Blaise called as he twirled a familiar orb in his fingers.

"Th-that's mine," Neville stammered and looking a little worried at the delighted smirk on Blaise's dark face.

"Is it now," Blaise looked even more pleased with himself, "can you prove that?"

"Oh give it back Zabini," snapped one of the Gryffindor girls, she looked vaguely Indian with her hair tied back in a braid. Harry frowned, wasn't she in Ravenclaw? He could have sworn he saw her decked in blue and grey earlier?

"Sticking up for Longbottom, never thought you'd like the fat ones Parvati?" Pansy jeered making Parvati fume and Neville blush to the tips of his ears.

"Give it here Zabini," Ron snapped, shouldering past the other Gryffindors and holding out his hand expectantly.

"No, I think I rather fancy a game of go fetch eh Weasel? You fetch don't you?" Zabini smirked from ear to ear as Ron's anger rose and his face flushed.

"Why you!" Ron lunged but was caught by Seamus and Dean who fought to restrain the impulsive red head.

Meanwhile Blaise had mounted his broom and prepared to kick off. "Give it back Zabini," Harry snapped but Blaise had already kicked off and was well out of earshot. Running to his broom Harry swung one leg over and kicked off.

"Harry what are you doing?" Draco called after him but Harry didn't listen. The wind whistled in his ears, his robes billowed behind him and in a rush of adrenalin Harry realised he'd found something he could do without being taught. No textbook description he could ever have read would ever describe the elated feeling he got from being up in the air.

Pulling his broom back and tucking his legs under him he went higher and accompanied by appreciative cries from the girls below, turned to face Blaise. "Give me the remembrall or I'll knock you off your broom," Harry said coolly.

Blaise sneered at him and before he could reply Harry had pressed himself flat against his broom and shot himself like an arrow straight at Blaise. The other boy barrel rolled out of the way, still clutching the remembrall as Harry shot past him only to make a sharp turn to face Blaise once again. Harry narrowed his eyes, "What the hell is your problem?" he demanded.

"My problem," Blaise spat, "is you. You're a filthy half blooded disgrace and a smear on the honour of Slytherin house. Even Snape doesn't like you and he loves Slytherins."

"That's it?" Harry raised an eyebrow but was cut short as Blaise shot forward and kicked at Harry.

The black haired boy lunged to the right to avoid a nasty kick to the ribs but ended up slipping upside down on his broom. Held by his hands and legs twisted round the broom and battling against Gravity Harry performed a rather impressive half loop-de-loop in order to right himself. More oohs and aahs were heard from below but both boys ignored them.

"So you have some talent after all?" Blaise sneered, then he smirked as a thought struck him, "you want this thing so bad, go fetch Potter." With that Blaise chucked the remembrall as hard as he could and sped back towards the ground laughing all the way.

Harry had eyes only for the remembrall; it seemed to fall in slow motion, plummeting towards the dark, infinite depths of the lake. Flat to his broom again he angled it down and made a beeline for the remembrall. This time, with gravity on his side, he picked up speed and rocketed towards the falling orb. Reaching out with one hand, oblivious to the water rising up to meet him, Harry felt his fingers close around the cool exterior of the orb.

Pulling back on his broom with the other he swung it round to the left slightly. The momentum of his fall combined with the turn sent him skidding sideways, his toes brushing the water surface and leaving a trail of spray in his wake. But Harry was only holding the broom with one hand and air resistance could only hold him up for so long.

With a splash and several screams from students gathered at the shoreline Harry fell into the lake. The cold hit him like a slap in the face with a wet fish. His robes suddenly felt heavy and he found himself sinking despite his fervent struggles to reach the surface.

"What is going on here?" Madam Hooch snapped as she returned to find all her students gathered at the lake edge and large ripples spreading across the surface. "Is that a student?" she gasped.

"It was Harry Potter professor," Blaise said quickly, "he tried to show off on his broom and fell off into the lake, he took Longbottom's remembrall with him." Parvati Patil and Ron protested immediately and in the confusion of a student potentially drowning and an argument about to break out Madam Hooch couldn't stop one Draco Malfoy from mounting a broom of his own and taking off across the lake.

"Mr Malfoy get back here at once," she cried in outrage, one endangered student was enough she didn't need two. But Draco didn't listen; either that or he couldn't hear her.

"He can't swim, what's he playing at?" Blaise muttered to Theodore Nott who shrugged. They soon knew.

Stopping above the point where Harry fell Draco took a deep breath and, angling his broom vertically down shot into the lake. The cold of the water stung and Draco couldn't keep his eyes open very long but he pressed on downwards. The broom was bucking beneath him and begging to get out of the water, flying things couldn't abide water, it dragged them down and they tended to get rather volatile the closer they got.

He could just make out Harry, a dark shape descending slowly. Pressing forward Draco was becoming more and more aware of his lungs desperate cry for air. The steady stream of bubbles that lead his way had stopped now and Draco realised with a pang that Harry didn't have any air left in him. Reaching out Draco took a firm grip of a handful of Harry's robes and pulled the other boy to him.

Holding the unconscious raven to his chest Draco turned the broom back up towards the glittering surface. It rippled and Draco realised it was raining, holding Harry closer Draco urged the broom up and it was all too happy to oblige. Suddenly finding themselves no longer bound by the water the broom shot out of the lake almost too fast for Draco.

The sudden onslaught of Harry's full weight nearly caused Draco to fall backwards off his broom but the blonde held firm and slowly the tired old broom carried the two first years back to a relieved but very, very angry Madam Hooch. What nobody noticed was that the remembrall, still clutched tightly in Harry's very pale left hand, was a cloudy red.

**Well...Harry is out for the count, at least for a little while. What will happen in his unconscious absence? And what has he forgotten? My enthusiasm does not stop here, once again I find myself continuing into the next chapter already. Feel privileged people, the fire came back :D**

**One thing is bugging me, I feel that some of the scenes lack passion of one sort of another, they lack any real emotion. Any tips?**


End file.
